Pleasent Dreams
by MarHeavenAngel
Summary: It was nice, going to sleep. Because ever since she returned home, every time she went to sleep, she saw Van in her dreams...


**A drabble prompt request I was sent on tumblr, I thought I'd post it here too...**

**Prompt: Van/Hitomi-Their first kiss**

**Read, and enjoy! Also tell me what you guys think :D**

* * *

It was nice, going to sleep.

Because ever since she returned home, every time she went to sleep, she saw Van in her dreams, she knew they weren't any dreams though, it was how they reached each other, talked to each other…most of the time.

Even though they both dreamed, it was a way they could still see each other.

Six months had passed since she returned from Gaea, Van hadn't changed much, he still looked the same. Van noted how something about her had changed.

She would look herself in the mirror after waking up after one night, she didn't see how she looked that much different.

But, Van probably wasn't talking about looks, she had grown in so many ways since her adventures in the world of Gaea.

That night, she found herself in a field there were a few wildflowers scattered here and there, mountains far off in the distance. There was a river near by, Hitomi could hear it. It smelt of grass and fresh water, even though this was a dream, it felt so real, she could even feel the warmth of the sun's rays beating down on her skin.

"Hitomi?"

She turned around and there he was, the young King of Fanelia.

"Van…" She smiled as she sprinted lightly over to him.

She halted when she finally got to him, the two of them awkwardly blushed and looked away briefly. This is how things always started between them, both so happy to see each other, then both act like two dorks blushing and awkwardly scratching their necks or cheeks as they tried to talk to each other.

It was silly, but, Hitomi still enjoyed every waking moment with him none the less.

After their awkward greeting, the two walked through the field, engaged in a casual conversation, as Van had inquired her about how her life was going (since in yesterday's dream they mostly talked about how things in Fanelia was going). She futilely tried to explain how her more modern world worked, because Van didn't quite understand it all, he stopped and asked questions every time, so she never really finished a story.

It was kind of amusing though, it didn't really bother her. She found it…sweet, that he was trying to understand. That he wanted to.

"Oh I see, so these exams…they're basically a test of your knowledge then." Van stated.

"Yes, that's right." Hitomi smiled lightly.

"Interesting, here learning the things you described, only mostly scholars do that stuff, I mean royals and nobles we're supposed to be taught reading, and writing, and some mathematics and history…among a few other things, but it sounds very different from what you described." Van wondered out loud.

Hitomi chuckled a little, she found it rather adorable how Van was making sense of it all.

"It is very different, I can say that for certain." Hitomi nodded.

"So ummm…" Van said awkwardly.

"Hm?" Hitomi turned to him.

"How are, your friends, you know, those two people who were with you? They were your friends right?" Van asked.

Hitomi realized he was talking about Amano-senpai and Yukari, who else could he be referring too, he hadn't exactly met anyone else with her from her world.

"They're doing well actually. Yukari confessed her love to Amano-senpai, they've grown quite close, even though he moved away, they write letters to each other often, and they talk to each other over the phone once or twice a week." Hitomi stated, then she blinked realizing Van probably has no idea what a phone is.

"Oh a phone is this device, you can talk to other people from long distances." She explained.

Van blinked and scratched his head, he looked away, looking a bit sheepish…what was with him? She noticed almost a smile of relief on his face though, despite him still acting all awkward.

"So you and that…Amano person…aren't then?" He started.

Hitomi couldn't help but giggle, Van frowned a little at that and blinked.

"No Van, you don't have to worry about competition from Amano-senpai, my feelings for him fizzled away quite some time ago." She answered.

"I wasn't worried about that." He denied as he scratched his cheek, which Hitomi noted was tinged with pink a little.

She giggled lightly a bit before she plopped down on the grass, Van sat down next to her. Their was a gentle summer breeze that tickled against her skin, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soaking up the sun.

"No you don't have to worry about things like competition Van here on Earth…I'm not exactly the object of everyone's affection, I'm just plain generic cute Hitomi. Yukari is more the kind of girl most guys go for." She said trying to reassure him.

Van then eyed her, looking annoyed, she blinked at the action as he suddenly grabbed her right hand.

"They're morons then! You're very pretty Hitomi!" Van exclaimed.

She blinked once or twice, her cheeks starting to get warm, Van's cheeks soon matched hers, he bit the inside of his lips as he glanced away, embarrassed from his outburst.

It got all silent as he finally let go of her hand and turned away.

"Geez…you're acting weird." Hitomi frowned.

"Am not…" Van sighed.

"Van…" Hitomi lightly took his hand.

He turned and faced her, he blinked a couple of times, but his posture was less tense and awkward this time.

"Yeah?" He blinked.

"Do you really think…I'm pretty?" She asked shyly.

He smiled softly, lacing his fingers around her hand that was holding onto his.

"Yeah…" He breathed.

It got all silent between the two, the sound of the breeze trickled into her eardrums, and she could feel her heart starting to pound in her chest, because it was almost if all of a sudden there was a force of gravity that was pulling the two closer to each other.

One of his hands somehow ended up on her shoulder, while her other ended up at his waist, she didn't remember how they got there…while they still remained holding hands with the other.

They're faces got closer, and it was like a spell almost, Hitomi felt her heart beating almost in her head now, as her cheeks got pinker…but that was okay, Van was blushing too.

They finally halted the spell when their foreheads touched. They just stared at each other. It was kind of embarrassing, but for some reason, Hitomi was…at peace.

Van moved his hand from her shoulder and instead brushed some hair behind her ear, as his hand traveled to the back of her neck.

She lightly closed her eyes and leaned forward, but just a little bit, Van finally closed the gap between their lips.

It was…pleasant.

For some reason she didn't expect his lips to be so soft, but it felt, so natural, being here with him.

It was their first kiss, she realized, even though this was a dream, it was still very real for them. And that was enough for her.

A part of her didn't want this dream to ever end.

* * *

**I CAN'T WITH THESE TWO! _*collapses from VanxHitomi feels*_**


End file.
